Please Laoshi!
by balancedbeginning
Summary: ChinaxReader. Its just you, Wang Yao and an afternoon of 'fun'.


**((This oneshot contains sexual content, including sexual roleplay. The characters are above the age of 18. You have been warned.))**

Oh how anxious you were at this very moment. Knowing what was going to happen in a few minutes, how could you not be?

You sat in a student desk in Yao's study. With the help of his brother, Kiku, they had rearranged his office study to resemble that of a small, high school classroom.

This planned out setting was going to be the stage for an afternoon of 'fun' with your boyfriend, Yao, who represented the People's Republic of China. What a lucky girl you were, especially since you two were going to indulge in a little roleplay. Yes, you read that correctly; roleplay. Specifically, this was going to be student and teacher roleplay; an almost forbidden relationship outside of the fantasy.

And as expected, you were certainly dressed for the part of the innocent school girl.

Your hair was neatly pulled back and out of your face, your hands were folded in your lap, and you were currently occupying that lone student desk.

You were also wearing what most would call a Japanese school-girl uniform. The color of the skirt was a deep red with gold trimmings circling the bottom, a short-sleeved, white, sailor uniform top with red cuffs that were similar adorned with gold trimmings. The collar was that same red and the edges met in the middle where a red ribbon was tied in the shape of a bow; also lined with the color gold.

You were really appreciative of your friend, Kiku Honda, for lending you such a cute outfit. Such a…perfect outfit for what was to come.

Your black shoes tapped in anticipation on the floor, and your white socks were long enough to just barely touch your kneecaps.

You practiced some good ol' deep breathing techniques to calm your nerves, when the doorknob of the only door to the room turned ever so suddenly.

Remembering the plans and basics you and Yao came up with for this session, you stood up from your desk out of respectful behavior and as a way to greet the newcomer. Or, one should really say your _teacher_.

The man who walked in, your lover, was looking rather irresistible himself. It was hard to keep your face from burning a startling red, as you twirled some hair in a single finger, to try and distract yourself.

Wang Yao had his hair neatly combed back and pulled into one of his usual ponytails; hanging over his shoulder. Glasses were perched on the bridged of his nose, one of his hands balanced a couple of textbooks while the other one closed the door behind him. You took note of the fact he had locked it.

Walking past your desk, you got a small whiff of his cologne, which made your head spin. You also appreciated his freshly ironed, white, long sleeved collared shirt and black slacks. You took in the sound of his shoes making contact with the tiled floor.

He set the books he was carrying on the desk, and straitened his black tie before turning to face you.

Smiling warmly he greeted you, "Aiyaah, good afternoon, Miss [Last Name]."

You blushed at hearing and seeing him. Nodding your head, you whispered a greeting in return to his, addressing him as "Laoshi Wang".

Taking off his glasses to wipe the lenses with a small cloth, he proceeded to talk.

"I'm so glad you remembered to visit me. I assume you also remember why you're here, correct?" As he said this, he reached into one of his desk drawings and pulled out a basic ruler. He then began to slowly walk over to you.

Recalling how this role play was supposed to go, you shook your head and told him you didn't exactly remember why.

Tsking, he shook his head and tapped the ruler to the palm of his other hand. He was standing directly in front of your slightly shaking form now.

"Oh, you don't remember, Miss [last Name]? Well, that's rather odd, seeing as you're one of more…intelligent students," he slowly placed his hands on either side of you, leaving you caged in between him and your desk.

The intense eye contact left you nearly breathless; his eyes simply distracted and captivated you. You felt like you were going to burst from your 'boyfriend's' gaze, so you shifted your head slightly to side and looked down, breaking eye contact.

"I caught you passing notes to some other boy in class today. You know that goes against one the few rules I have set for my class," he reminded you. And as he said this, he brought the ruler up to your chin, forcing you to return looking at him.

"You also know to look at your teacher when he is talking," he smirked.

You gulped. Damn was he good at this. You were starting to feel weak in your knees and slightly…aroused.

"Well, what do you suppose your punishment should be, Miss [Last Name]? I know you can behave so much better than how you acted in my class today. I simply must reprehend you in order to avoid another mistake in the future,"

Your [eye color] eyes went wide at his words. "I-I don't know, Laoshi…Whatever you think suits me best…" you trailed off uncertainly.

Yao chuckled and gently patted your head.

You jumped when he delivered a few taps to your bum with his ruler.

"Normally, students who misbehave in my class would get a good spanking to their backside. But I don't think I could bring myself to leave you in pain like that. Hmmm…" he tapped his chin in thought.

Oh god, he was just so…Good at this.

He started listing off various options for punishment, seeing your reaction for each one. You were so focused on what he was saying that you didn't notice as he trailed his ruler up your right thigh.

You squeaked in embarrassment as he lifted the front of your skirt up with the tip of his ruler, getting a good look at your [favorite color] panties.

He smiled seeing your face go even redder than before.

"Now that I think about it, you didn't do anything too bad that warrants a harsh punishment. I have a much better idea in mind for you that will drive you crazy enough to never break one of my rules again, Miss [Last Name]," Yao says with a smile, tracing the waistband of your panties with a slender finger.

This small action alone sent a pleasurable shiver down your spine as you held back a small sigh.

Patting your desk, he instructed you to sit on the top. You obeyed without hesitation, thankful the desk was more than strong enough to hold your weight. You waited anxiously to see what he would do next.

He set the ruler back down on his desk and before taking your face in his hands.

Giving you a small smile, he pressed his lips to yours and you gladly returned his sweet display of affection. You were going to wrap your arms around his neck, but he pulled away suddenly.

Shaking a finger, he sighed.

"Now, now, [Last name]. You are still being punished. I've decided that you will refrain from touching me unless told otherwise, or else I will have to restrain you," he said in an affirmative tone.

You nodded your head, slightly confused. 'Well, that shouldn't be too hard…' you thought, not thinking too much of the so-called punishment. Shrugging your shoulders, you kept your hands to yourself as he went back to kissing you tenderly.

Yao gradually got rougher and more dominant in his kisses when he slipped his tongue into your mouth, exploring. He rubbed your shoulders as you let his tongue do most of the work.

He soon pulled away to let you breathe, a small strand of saliva connected him to you as he regained his breath. The glazed in his eyes combined with his glasses made you tremble in delight.

When you moved to plant little kisses on your throat down to your collar bone, you were itching to knot your fingers in his silky hair and hug him close. But you remembered that you weren't allowed to. So, you gripped the sides of your desk and tilted your head back as his mouth attended to the soft skin of your neck.

He began to nibble and suck on that sweet spot, rubbing your arms with his strong hands. You were in pure bliss from the sensations Yao was causing.

"L-laoshi…this isn't proper! We shouldn't be doing this-"

You suddenly gasped in a mix of pain and pleasure as he bit down your neck, in order to silence you. His bite was hard enough to leave a mark but gentle enough to not draw blood. You were letting small moans escape your parted lips, which caused Yao to smile while he was sucking at your neck.

He was certainly proud of himself for causing you to feel this way, and that the role play was going just as planned.

Time to get a little more…naughty.

Moving his hands to the front of your uniform top, he slowly undid the red bow, letting it fall to the floor. He unbuttoned just enough buttons to reveal the top of your bra which matches your panties.

Testing out the waters, he gave your breasts an experimental touch, slightly fondling them with his practiced hands.

You moaned, gripping the desk even harder. You met his gaze as he questioned if it was ok to continue.

You nodded slowly, starting to internally crazy from not being able to lay so much as a finger on your 'teacher'.

He smiled at your silent response and continued. Being sensitive, you giggled as his fingers grazed your sides when he reached under your sailor top in order to reach your still bra clad chest.

Working under your shirt and over your bra, he circled the center of each of your breasts with his thumbs, eliciting louder moans and groans of pleasure from his 'student' and causing your nipples to become erect. Your knuckles started to turn white from how hard you were holding on to your desk.

Yao tenderly caressed your breasts, squeezing gently from time to time. He decided that he could more than this, and worked his way to the back of your bra. After undoing the hooks, he pulled your shirt off your head, and removed your bra next.

He looked you in the eyes as his hands returned to your bare chest, moving forward to whisper sweet compliments in your left ear.

You close your eyes; face flushed a red hue as you felt his experienced touch supplying you with pleasure and desire for more. He called you things along the lines of " my beautiful girl", which made you feel loved and wanted.

He tweaked your rosy nipples with his thumbs and fingers, moving away from the side of your face to trail kisses further down your collarbone once again.

Yao replaced his hand on your left breast with his mouth and fully massaged your other with his remaining hand. His tongue circled your bud and he started suckling.

You brought one of your hands to your mouth to stifle your moans and squeaks. These sensations were so perfect, so intense!

At the same time as gazing your nipple with his teeth carefully, he gripped the wrist of the hand covering your mouth and brought back down. It was his silent way of saying, "let me hear your cries of pleasure."

Knowing he might restrain you, you decided to let your moans be heard as he alternated breasts. You were panting at this point. You had been pleasured by Yao like this before, but with the setting and roles you two played, everything seemed much more heightened and erotic. He was really doing a number on you.

"L-laoshi Wang…More please…" you sighed out.

"Aiyaaa! There's no need to be so formal. Class isn't in session, my dear. Please, call me by my first name," he told you when he pulled his mouth away from your chest.

You nodded your head in response, and called him by his first name.

Oh, he absolutely loved how he had you wrapped around his finger. He continued to massage your breasts in various ways for a few minutes more before completely pulling away.

You opened your eyes, letting out a small whine at the lost contact.

You were quite the sight to behold, and you were all his. Your face was flushed, your mouth formed a pout, your shoulders were slightly heaving, your [eye color] eyes were slightly damp, and you were visibly shaking. You relaxed your grip on the desk as you watched him open a different drawer from his desk. He pulled out a few different items and quickly hid them behind his back, preventing you from seeing them.

Smirking, Yao walked back over you and went behind you.

"Well, you have been doing a fine job so far, I'm very proud of you, Miss [Last Name]," he said as he placed a blindfold over your eyes.

Losing your sight, you jumped out of surprise as he continued to speak.

"You followed my orders well too. But I'm afraid that I what I do next will cause you to forget a certain order," he chuckled as he took both of your wrists in one hand.

Much to your displeasure, he used a silk rope to restrain your hands behind your back. He tied you tight enough so you couldn't break free, but tight enough not to disrupt the flow of blood and circulation to your wrists.

"Recall that you were a bad girl today, and that is why you're here now," he reminded you as he placed a loving kiss on your red cheek.

"And bad girls need to be punished."

Without warning he scooped you up into his arms and gently placed on his desk. Not being you able to see, you felt a bit higher off the ground than before and you heard Yao set his glasses on the desk you were no longer sitting on.

"I'll be right back, my Xueyuan. Don't go anywhere," he told you, exiting the room.

You groaned when you heard the door shut, only seeing darkness. The room was rather cool, undoing the heat you previously felt, but the arousal was still there.

You didn't wait too long before Yao returned. He smiled at seeing your head snap up towards the sound of him opening the door and because he noticed hadn't moved an inch.

You were just that obedient of a student, and he loved it.

You heard him approaching you, the anticipation of being touched and tormented making you anxious and excited once again.

While you only heard something new being placed on the desk, you obviously couldn't see that it was a bowl. Yao had brought back a bowl to the room, and it was filled with eyes cubes.

You felt him take your hips in his hands, and he started massaging them. You jumped at the chilliness of his hands, slightly confused but you weren't complaining.

"I brought back a small surprise for you, [Name]. I think you're going to like it," he said happily, and then kissed you on the lips once more.

At this point, you would have openly admitted that not being able to do much or touch him was torture in itself. Oh how you wanted to embrace and feel Yao just as he had been doing to you.

Without making any sound at all, he reached over to grab on ice cube from the bowl and placed it against your lips, in order for you to know what the 'surprise' was. You shuddered at the cold ice cube. It actually felt good against your burning skin as he trailed the ice down your neck.

You shivered and shrieked when he slid it over your chest, lingering on each of your nipples for a few extra seconds. You groaned.

'This feels so good…' you thought to yourself.

Yao was more than pleased with his little idea.

"It was pretty lucky that the teacher's lounge had some ice stored away in the freezer," he teased.

You nodded your head slightly, shivering as the ice was moved down your chest to your stomach. He then dragged the melting cube along the top of your skirt, wetting the edged a little. Your mind wondered when he was going to actually 'punish' you. Quite frankly, this just didn't feel like punishment. Though, you were in rush anyways.

Removing the nearly gone ice cube from your body, Yao moved on to unzip your skirt, having you lift your bum up so he could take it off.

He slid your skirt down slowly until it reached your ankles. You let it fall to floor, as he began removing your shoes. He had to stifle a groan of his own at how desirable you looked in only your white socks and panties. Licking his lips, he slowly removed your socks next.

He trailed kisses up your left shin, to your kneecap, and up your inner thigh, enjoying your shudders of delight. He stopped when he reached the edge of your panties, and blew a short stream of breath, causing your most sensitive area to tingle. You groaned slightly, not knowing how much more you could take.

He smirked at your adorable reactions before tracing the outline of your nether lips through your panties, earning a strangled cry from you.

"[Name], you have been a bad girl today and here I am spoiling you. This old man is far to forgiving when it comes to you," he taunted with a chuckle, smiling.

You whimpered, desperately wanting your Laoshi to continue, to call you a bad girl some more. This was too much for you to handle.

He gently spread your legs apart as far apart as he could go without making you uncomfortable or hurting you.

"How dirty, my naughty Xueyuan. You're already wet?" He teased you, taking in the sight of your open and vulnerable position.

You nearly screamed out of frustration and wanton when he placed a kiss right on your opening, once again on your now very damp panties. Not being able to see anything really heightened your sense of feel, which was made the sensations so intense.

"You need to tell me what you want, my bad [Name]," he whispered into your ear, with a lust-filled voice.

He was driving you up a wall by now. You felt yourself trembling from the anticipation and pleasure, the restraint, your lack of vision, his voice. You were having a hard time getting out coherent words; his thumbs were circling the skin of your inner thighs also not helping.

"Hmmm?" He questioned when you mumbled something.

"Y-yao…Please…Laoshi, I can't stand it anymore…" you muttered out softly.

Smiling, he stopped touching you and pulled away completely.

Confused from his lack of response, and touch, you impatiently waited to feel what he would do next.

Nothing. You started fidgeting, closing your legs. Only, he placed his hands on your knees to keep them from fully closing.

You growled in frustration. 'What is he doing?'

Yao smirked at seeing how frustrated you were getting, taking in your confused face and furrowed eyebrows. He figured ten minutes should do.

And you spent a painful ten minutes without explanation. You sat on his desk, your womanhood pulsating with the need to be satisfied.

Punishment.

Ah, this is what it was. Feeling aroused with nothing to do about it as your boyfriend teases you by being so close, yet so far. Sneaky jerk.

Almost to the point of screaming again, you feel his fingers hook under the sides of your panties. Yao slowly slides your underwear down your legs and letting it fall to the floor, the last of your clothing finally joining the rest.

"When a bad girl takes her punishment accordingly, she gets a reward. I hope you learned your lesson from this, my sweet [Name]," Yao spoke after remaining silent for so long. His voice sounded so good to hear after so long.

You cried out in sheer pleasure when his fingers gently raked up your now bare, outer sex. He continued the light teasing for a little bit, his fingers starting to get damp from your juices.

You tossed your head back and moaned when his thumb tenderly circled your clit, the feeling was absolutely sensational. It was at this moment that you were more than grateful for how he built your arousal up for this very moment. Well, he was one of the smartest and more experienced nations; it only made sense.ful your jont that you realisedtenderly circled your clit, the feeling was abslutely wly slides your underw

He pushed a finger into your entrance without warning, whispering dirty words and phrases into your ear, only to ease you from any discomfort and get you going even further.

You were moaning something fierce at this point, increasing in volume as a second finger joined the first and started pumping in and out of your heated core.

Something was coiling and tightening your stomach from the sensations as you were approaching your peak.

Just when you about to hit your climax, Yao pulled his wet fingers out of your womanhood and stopped pleasuring your sensitive nub. Before you could protest, he kissed you warmly on the lips, caressing the side of your face.

Once again, he trailed kissed down your body until he was just about your quivering entrance.

His warm breath was driving you over the edged and you gasped when you felt him directly blew on your entrance.

Quickly taking an ice cube into his mouth, he chewed the frozen water until his tongue was colder.

Your shook your head from side to side as you felt his surprisingly cold tongue take one long lick up and down your slit.

His tongue traced the outside of your outer vulva and trembling opening. Yao held your thighs with his hands as he flicked your hard clit with his tongue, nearly bringing you to your climax. A white hot feeling washed over you as he quickly darted his tongue in and out of your entrance, finally bringing you to your much needed release.

You saw stars as you moaned out his name and rode the waves of pleasure.

You felt yourself go limp and nearly fell off the desk from such an intense release. Yao caught you, of course. He chuckled, savoring your taste in his mouth as he unties your hands and wrists, just now realizing your arms had gone numb from being restrained for so long.

Yao removed your blindfold and dried your teary eyes. Your eyes needed a moment to adjust to the light, but you were thankful to be able to fully move and see Yao once again.

You returned his smile and helped him unbutton his shirt, kissing him on the lips. He allowed you to let your hands roam his tone chest while he freed his hair from the tie that was keeping it together. You pulled back to see him with his hair down; loving how he handsome he was.

Your hand gentle grazed over the visible bulge in his pants and he let out a low groan.

"Aiyaa…[Name]," he sighed, planting a kiss on the crown of your head as you pulled his pants down, his boxers following suit.

You got off the desk and on your knees, taking his erection in your hands. You smiled innocently up at him as you tenderly stroked his hard member.

He moaned at your ministrations, running a hand through your locks of hair.

You smiled mischievously before taking a part of him into your mouth, sucking on his manhood.

Yao tilted his head back and groaned your name in response to you pleasuring him.

"[N-name]…"

You continued to work your magic on your Chinese boyfriend, feeling him getting closer to his own release.

Before he came, he abruptly signaled that he wanted you to take mini Wang out of your mouth, which you did.

You tilted you head in confusion, seeing him walk over to hi chair.

Giving you a crooked smile, he patted his lap, wanting to sit on him.

Nodding, you got close to him before he pulled you onto the chair so that your knees were on either side of his legs, and your entrance just barely touched his erection, causing both of you to moan quietly.

"R-ready, [Name]?" Yao asked you, taking your hips into his hands, tenderly massaging the skin there.

You nodded your head. "Please, be gentle, Laoshi…"

And with that, you slowly lowered yourself on him, his shaft slipping into your relaxed entrance.

You both moaned and shuddered. Yao kissed the side of your face and whispered sweet nothing into your ear while you adjusted to his length. You loved how gentle and slow he was at first with you; always making sure that you were comfortable before continuing.

You smiled at the tenderness and love your boyfriend showed you, even when you two were roleplaying.

You both closed your eyes when you started to move up and down, Yao meeting you in turn with his thrusts.

You began to speed up as he was approaching his release, and you were reaching your second.

You both screamed and moaned each other's names as you found release, the white hot feeling consuming both of you. Just before the climax, Yao pulled you into a tight embrace, and you dug your nails in his back, avoiding his scar.

The familiar, white hot pleasure reached its peak as your climaxes tore right through both of you; you coming before seconds before Yao did.

The intimate action left both of you panting, and drained of your energy.

Slowly, you pulled off of Yao and curled up on your side into his chest.

Seeing as he always had much more stamina than you did, Yao regained his breath and some energy quicker and managed to pick you up in his arms, bridal style.

Both hot and exhausted, Yao brought the both of you into a cool shower, as the bathroom was just down the hall from his study.

You were half conscience at this point as Yao cleaned the both of you up; tenderly taking care to make sure you got a nice shower. A smile never left your face as he treated you in such a loving manner.

Yao smiled at seeing how content you were and was glad he got to spend the afternoon with you.

This session was a complete success.

…

After your shower, you snuggled in to Yao's arms as you two were ready to fall asleep.

You loved the feeling of the fluffy bed sheets on the king sized, oriental bed you two were currently lying in. He was coaxing you into dream land by gently tugging and playing with your hair, humming an old folk song and occasionally whispering a term of endearment to you in his native tongue.

You buried your nose into his chest, making him want to squeal at how adorable you were right now. He chuckled as you pulled him closer to you, never wanting to let go. His scent, his touch, his personality, his everything made you want to remain by his side forever.

Finally, after a nice long afternoon, you drifted away to dream land. Yao kissed you tenderly on your forehead.

"Good night, my [Name]."


End file.
